


The Elevator Incident

by Omoskates



Series: Regarding the Elevator incident... [1]
Category: yuri on ice
Genre: Desperation, M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omoskates/pseuds/Omoskates
Summary: After being just engaged earlier that night, Yuuri and Viktor are on thier way to ther room. Both had had drinks that night, and they could start to feel it in their bladders





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is technically my first public omo fic, but it's revised a little from my original work on tumblr (omo-fandom-trash) I renamed it BC the original title was super vague IMO. It's just fixing any autocorrects (yes I wrote this on a phone) and grammatical errors. Enjoy!

Late in the evening of Viktor and Yuuri's outing in Barcelona, both were sleepily and also somewhat drunkenly walking back to their hotel room. After much celebration on their engagement earlier that night, another couple had bought them a bottle of wine for them as a congratulations.  
Viktor held the half full bottle in his hand, as he knew that if Yuuri had it, he would probably get more drunk than he already is and end up making actions he would soon regret. He was about to go into the finals, after all, and the last thing he needed was unnecessary media attention at such a stressful time as this.  
Viktor himself had drank much more than Yuuri since he had a much higher alcohol tolerance, but he still managed to get almost as drunk as his fiancé that night.  
The two stumbled further as they headed towards their destination with Viktor's arm around Yuuri to make sure he didn't fall. Viktor could tell Yuuri was getting sleepy, as he started trying to rest his head on Viktor's shoulders.  
"You're so adorable when you're sleepy, Yuuri," Viktor said before giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
"I don't think I'll love anyone or anything more than you,Viktor," Yuuri said with a sleepy smile  
"Even pork cutlet bowls?" Viktor asked jokingly  
"Even pork cutlet bowls" Yuuri replied  
Viktor smiled at Yuuri. He was probably the luckiest man on earth to have this ray of sunshine be his fiancé.  
But Viktor noticed something was off with Yuuri, something that wasn't his cute drunkeness. Yuuri had started to shift his movements a few minutes ago and now he was doing it more frequently. Every now and again a quiet grunt or moan could be heard from him.  
"Is something wrong Yuuri?" He asked  
Yuuri was a but surprised. Was it really that obvious?  
"Um- not really..."he said with a bit of a blush, "but we should start walking faster it's getting really cold"  
He didn't want Viktor to worry about him too much, as both of them were tired and pretty much ready to fall asleep in bed.  
They started to near their destination and Yuuri had started to show more obvious signs of being uncomfortable and obviously needing to pee. Just watching Yuuri's desperation made Viktor realize a bit of a need to go himself, but he paid no mind to it.  
They opened the hotel doors and thankfully almost nobody else was in the lobby due to it being nearly 3 am. Yuuri quickly went to the elevator and pushed the button frantically, wanting to get to the room as fast as possible. As soon as the doors open they both headed into the elevator alone. The two had a room at one of the top floors, which would take agonizingly long for Yuuri. As they stood in the slow moving elevator, Yuuri started to squirm and make uncomfortable noises as his bladder was filling increasingly high.  
Viktor knew at this point that Yuuri had to pee very badly. Just seeing him like that gave Viktor a strange sense of excitement.  
Then suddenly they realized that the elevator had stopped in between two floors.  
"Oh god not now of all times..." Yuuri whimpered.  
A voice came onto the speaker.  
"To anyone using these elevators, we are experiencing difficulties, but do not be alarmed we will be able to get you moving in roughly 45 minutes," they said  
Yuuri was definitely alarmed. His bladder was bursting in front of his fiancé and he was sure that he was going to lose himself if they didn't fix the elevator sooner.  
When Viktor heard this he got a sense of exhilaration. Alone for 45 minutes with a drunk Yuuri who was in a vulnerable position. He looked over at Yuuri who was swaying back and forth quickly, trying to hold it. He pulled out the bottle of wine from one of the bags they were carrying and started drinking it and swishing the bottle around to try and get Yuuri to need to go more. This ended up making both of them have a more intense urge than before. He stopped with half of what was left in bottle, as he didn't want to make his intentions too obvious.  
A few minutes went by without either of them talking, mostly just desperate noises from Yuuri.  
Viktor knew that he probably won't have a chance to be completely alone like this with Yuuri, without interruptions. His impaired judgement from the alcohol should make things fun too.Viktor started getting closer to Yuuri and started wrapping his arms around him, trying to put more pressure on his bladder. Viktor pulled Yuuri close and whispered in his ear "If I could, I would watch you like this all day,"  
A shiver went through Yuuri's spine and a bit of piss came out, but only enough to make a spot the size of a quarter. Viktor caressed Yuuri's face with his hand. Their lips neared each other before meeting. Viktor held Yuuri tighter as they shared this moment of passion.  
This did exactly what Viktor wanted, as the shifted attention allowed more piss to sneak out. For a few seconds Yuuri either didn't notice or didn't care that he was pissing himself. Viktor savored these moments, as they were the most romantically and sexually exciting he's experienced. He could hear the quiet hiss coming from Yuuri. Then, Yuuri noticed the growing warmth and backed away as he held both of his hands in his crotch and was blushing profusely  
"D-don't look" Yuuri said sheepishly.  
Both of their faces were red as a beet from such and exciting moment, plus the fact one was embarrassed and the other was starting to get turned on.  
Tears streamed down Yuuri's cheeks as he turned away in shame. His bladder was still very full yet there was a fist-sized wet patch on the front of his pants. He felt like curling up into a ball and dying right then and there.  
Viktor regretted his actions. Yuuri was mortified to have an accident right in the middle of passionately kissing his fiancé who Yuuri respected and looked up to deeply, and it was Viktor's fault.  
"I'm sorry Yuuri..." He said "Come here, it's ok."  
Viktor gently pulled Yuuri around his way and onto his lap as they seated themselves on the floor.  
Now Yuuri felt like a child-weak and in need of comfort-as he was being comforted in in Viktor's lap.  
Viktor caressed the back of Yuuri's head as the he wrapped his arms and legs around Viktor's body. Viktor could feel the wet spot on Yuuri's pants right on top of his crotch. He began giving Yuuri kisses on his cheek to try and make him feel better. That's when Yuuri froze and felt a trickle begin right onto Viktor's bulge. Tears streamed down his face in defeat.  
Viktor was blushing profusely and immediately got a boner.  
"Don't worry Yuuri, just let it all out. It's not healthy to hold it for so long, you know" Viktor whispered to Yuuri.  
Right then and there, Yuuri relaxed all of his bladder muscles as his piss gushed onto and around Viktor's raging erection. Yuuri let out a sigh of relief while Viktor let out a quiet moan of ecstasy which he tried muffling by biting his lip. He wanted to make out with Yuuri right then and there but tears began stream down Yuuri's face as he was still pissing himself. Viktor held him close and wiped away his tears. A pool of golden piss had formed on the floor below them.  
"Oh my god," Yuuri whispered shailky, "I just pissed myself on you-" tears cut Yuuri off  
"It's alright Yuuri, accidents happen"  
"Such a weak and childish act... What have I done?" Yuuri cried to himself as he planted his face into Viktors chest.  
Viktor could feel the feeling of inferiority coming off of Yuuri.  
"Just because you wet yourself doesn't mean I think if you any less, Yuuri."  
Viktor then decided to do something he never thought he'd never get the chance to in front of Yuuri. He relaxed his entire body and felt the piss start to flow  
Yuuri's sobbing quickly quieted down as he started feeling a new warmth, one that wasn't his.  
"V-Viktor are you-?" He looked down and to his bewilderment, his fiancé, his idol, Viktor Nikiforov, was pissing himself right underneath him.  
Viktor gently nodded his head.  
Yuuri didn't know whether or not this was some attempt at comforting but he did know that Viktor had succeeded in turning him on a bit.  
"Yuuri, if you ever wet yourself, just know that I won't be mad or think less of you just because you had an accident and that I would never punish you for it," Viktor cooed to Yuuri  
"Unless you want me to..."he snuck under his breath with a tiny grin  
"What was that last part?" Yuuri asked  
"Nothing Yuuri. Just know, I'll never stop loving you, especially over small things like this."  
Yuuri sniffled  
"I love you too, Vitya"

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is appreciated! At this point I don't even care if it's constructive or not, I'm just thirsty for feedback


End file.
